Twenty Questions
by sherlocked-x
Summary: Lily gets bored and asks Remus all about his relationship with Severus. Contains Harry-slash in the first few conversations.


Late one summer afternoon, Lily Potter walked into the sitting room of Potter Manor and found Remus Lupin there. Her parents were in the kitchen, so she climbed on the couch beside their visitor.

"Hello, Uncle Remus."

"Lily! How are you?"

"I`m bored."

The werewolf chuckled and said. "Anything we can do to fix that? Perhaps tango with Fenrir or cliff diving with Nymphadora?"

"Why don`t we play a game, instead?"

"What game do you have in mind?"

"20 Questions. I want to know something about you, Professor Snape… and Dad." She smirked.

Remus raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Me… and Severus, and your Dad? All right, Lily. Ask."

The girl looked as if she was about to laugh, and asked, "First Question: Who do you like better?"

"Can I say I like both of them?"

Her eyes glinted madly and a faint twitch on the corners of her mouth could be seen. "Second Question: You mean… you like _like_ both of them? As in… both of them are your _mates_?"

Remus coughed and choked, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "Lily! This is your dad and your teacher we are talking about."

She gave him her best puppy look and innocently said, "So? Just don`t tell them. Please?"

He glared at her sharply, and she quickly backpedaled. "Hmm… Okay, I`ll change that question. If you have to choose between the two of them, who would you choose? Dad or Professor Snape?"

"Describe the scenario in which I`ll have to make this… dire choice."

Lily grinned slyly. "They both love you, but you can`t stay with the two of them, and the MoM forces you to marry."

He blushed lightly and mumbled, "Severus… Definitely Severus."

The girl snorted and grinned. "Third Question: Why not Dad?"

"Lily! This is your _dad _we are talking about!" And he mumbled something about how Harry would kill him for having this conversation with his daughter. "Besides, he`s my best friend`s son… I couldn`t do that to Prongs."

She raised her hands in an apologetic gesture. "Fourth Question: Will you marry Professor Snape? Can I see you at Hogwarts? Will you teach there?"

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, saved by the name of Harry.

"You still didn`t answer my questions!" the girl scowled.

Glancing surreptitiously at Harry`s silhouette, he leaned forward to whisper. "If I did, It`ll be a quiet ceremony." Grinning, he finished. "And there`s no other place I1d like to be more than Hogwarts."

Lily danced around, whooping gleefully. "Seventh Question: Would you and Professor Snape adopt?"

"That will have to be a mutual agreement. I don`t think it`s my liberty to answer." He smiled.

"Hmm… Okay! My Eighth Question…" she cocked her head and whispered, "Do you think the Professor`ll be kinder to his students with you at Hogwarts with him?"

"Who could tell the mind of the snake?" Remus grinned, "Perhaps he will, perhaps he won`t."

"Ninth Question…" she rocked on her heels. "What do you like about Professor Snape the most?"

"Him… Simply being him."

Lily asked innocently, "Tenth Question: Being evil, sarcastic, a git, having greasy hair and looking like a bat?"

The werewolf chuckled, "_Those_ plus being a good person at heart who stays true to his course, uncaring of whether his effort is appreciated or not."

She gaped at him, shocked. "You`re really smitten!" Then, swooning at the thought, asked, "Eleventh Question: When and where did both of you meet?"

"At Hogwarts, of course. But it wasn`t until I blew up my 12th cauldron and Professor Slughorn had Severus tutor me, that I`ve really talked to him."

"_Twelve_ cauldrons?" She snorted. "Twelfth Question: Your relationship started there?"

"If you consider pure tongue lashing a relationship, then yes, I believe it started there." He chuckled.

Lily giggled. "Okay, Thirteenth Question: When did you and Professor Snape get into the romance thing?" she asked, arms waving wildly.

"It has been decided that it was back when I blew my 25th cauldron and he ran in to save me. Quite an awkward situation, if truth be told." Remus chuckled lightly at the memories.

"Fourteenth Question: How old are you and Professor Snape, Uncle Remus?"

"He grinned and answered, "I`d rather freeze it somewhere around thirty-ish."

"Okay, then. Fifteenth Question: What do you smell when you take a sniff of Amortentia?"

"Chocolate… And fresh grass and earth after the rain… And a tinge of coffee. But chocolate is the strongest."

"Sixteenth Question: I understand the first three. But why coffee? I always thought you preferred tea."

"Let`s just say it reminds me of a certain someone." He smiled.

Lily`s eyes gleamed. "Ooooh, Professor Snape?"

"Since that wasn`t asked as part of the game, I`d rather not tell." He smirked.

"Aww! You`re too sneaky to be a Gryffindor!" she grinned, "Okay, Seventeenth Question: What`s the sweetest thing you said to Professor Snape?"

"You`re sitting on my tail." He laughed, "But that`s while I`m in my furry moment, so I can`t really tell him that, save the occasional growls."

She stopped whirling and eyed him dizzily, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"He was sitting on my tail during one of my transformations. Sitting on a werewolf`s tail… That`s really something you shouldn`t do."

Lily snorted and burst into laughter. "He did _not_!"

Remus nodded and grinned, "He did."

She choked and asked, "Eighteenth Question: What`s the sweetest thing _he _said to you?"

"He doesn't have to say anything." Remus smiled.

"Why not?"

"I can see it in his eyes… And that would be enough. It _is_ enough." He leaned back slightly, gazing out the window.

"Aww. How sweet!" She grinned and cooed, "Nineteenth Question: What`s your idea of a romantic date with Professor Snape?"

"I`m content as long as he is with me."

The girl smirked slyly and giggled, "Last Question: If you had to say Wedding Vows, what would yours be?"

Remus gaped and stuttered, "Hm…mm… That`s going to take a long time to write." He coughed slightly.

"You`re so _Slytherin_, Uncle Remus!" she grinned, "Are you sure Professor Snape didn`t slip you a potion?"

"Me? Slytherin? Not many people would say that." He chuckled.

Lily snorted and answered, "You`ve avoided answering directly those _really_ good questions." She laughed, "A sure sign of being Slytherin."

"Have I?"

She nodded, "Yes, you have!"

Then, remembering something, Remus frowned lightly at the girl. "Wait. How`d you know about me and Severus, Lily? I don`t recall telling you."

The girl blushed and ran from the room, laughing gaily, and Remus heard her call one last sentence back to him.

"Weasley`s Wizard Wheezes Eavesdropping Products!"

-xxx-

**A/N: This fic is based on a real conversation – words included.**

(winks) Moons, Thank you! [nnoony from Twitter]


End file.
